Fremione -douce tentation-
by ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: J'ai toujours été nulle pour faire des résumés, du coup la seule chose que vous devez savoir est que c'est une fremione qui contiendra du lemon. rated M. Bonne lecture ;-)


Fremione

Douce tentation

 **Hello tout le monde ! Oui ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et oui ce n'est pas la suite de ma dramione mais j'avais envie de commencer une fremione depuis un moment et je promet de terminer ma dramione quand j'aurais de l'inspiration pour. Du coup Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction «douce tentation» et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est une histoire rated M en raison des scènes de violences et des lemon à venir. Je vous attends dans les reviews ;-)**

 **Coralie**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le soir était venu, on pouvait observer les étoiles qui avaient pris place haut dans le ciel. Comme toujours la salle commune des Gryffondor était remplie de bonne humeur, une convivialité enviée de tous y régnait. Les plus jeunes Weasley étaient rassemblés au fond de la salle, Ginny et Ron regardaient d'un air fasciné Fred et George qui leur montraient en avant première leur dernière invention. Cette fois ils avaient créer une sorte de bonbon de forme rectangulaire de couleur verte censé faire pleurer à chaudes larmes quiconque le mangeait. Le but de cette invention était évidemment de rater les cours en prétextant avoir besoin de sortir prendre l'air un moment. Hermione observait la scène d'un air songeur depuis le canapé où elle aidait Neville a terminer son parchemin de divination. « _Qu'ils sont bêtes_ » Harry lui, était en train d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Ginny qui était -malheureusement pour lui- bien trop captivée par ses frères farceurs. Hermione qui n'avait rien raté de la scène se sentit soudain triste pour son meilleur ami. Harry et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher depuis que celle-ci était arrivée à Poudlard. Quand Ginny s'était enfin décidée à aller vers Harry celui-ci était trop obsédé par Cho Chang pour faire attention à elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Ginny semblait avoir été très blessée de cette situation. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune Weasley ne lui parlait plus avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui apprenne a décrypter les filles. L'horloge située dans le coin de la pièce indiquait désormais 23h30 et de nombreux élèves étaient déjà repartis dans leurs chambres. Neville avait enfin mis un point final à son devoir et était partit se coucher en ayant souhaité une bonne nuit au restant de la pièce en ne manquant pas de trébucher plusieurs fois. Ron et Harry ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur dortoir comme Neville l'avait fait quelque minutes plus tôt.

Harry- Tu ne vas pas dormir Hermione ?

Hermione- J'ai quelque petites choses à terminer avant mais allez-y ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bonne nuit à vous deux.

En réalité, Hermione avait terminé tous ses devoirs la semaine dernière mais elle avait envie de rester un peu seule pour réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord elle se posait de nombreuses questions sur sa relation avec Ron. Qu'étaient-ils au juste ? Amis ? Un peu plus que ça ? Il y a quelques temps elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses charmes et il lui avait répondu puérilement qu'il voulait bien sortir avec elle. Elle en avait été très heureuse car elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vraie relation. Elle avait en effet eu un petit faible pour Victor Krum lors de sa quatrième année mais ils avaient seulement partagés une danse. Pour Ron le terme «sortir avec quelqu'un» ne changeait absolument rien à l'amitié. Depuis ce jour là Hermione avait espéré qu'il lui fasse des câlins, des compliments, peut-être même des bisous comme les autres couples mais rien. Il était toujours le même Ron maladroit qui préférait son repas à elle lorsqu'elle s'asseyait près de lui pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Il ne refusait même pas les avances de Lavande Brown ce qui rendait Hermione verte de jalousie et noire de colère. C'est vrai quoi ! C'est trop demander que son copain lui soit fidèle et qu'il n'hésite pas à dire «J'ai une copine et je l'aime» ? Parfois elle se sentait comme-ci il s'était moqué d'elle ou qu'il avait répondu sans sincérité. La pire des possibilités était qu'il eu eût pitié d'elle. Elle ne le supporterai pas car elle, Hermione Granger préférait toujours la sincérité et aurait préféré se prendre un gros râteau plutôt que de laisser sa fierté en prendre un coup. Malgré tout ça elle aimait Ron c'était ça le problème, elle en souffrait beaucoup mais ne le montrait pas. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, enfin 4 pour être précise. Elle avait totalement oublié la présence des deux jumeaux Weasley dans la pièce.

Fred- Bah alors

George- Herminione

Fred- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici

George- alors que tout les autres dorment ?

Hermione détestait ce surnom que seuls les jumeaux employaient. Ils l'utilisaient depuis le bal où elle avait dansé avec Victor. Une pointe de tristesse la traversa. Est-ce-que Ron l'inviterait un jour au bal ?

Hermione- Je finissais juste quelque devoirs et puis je ne suis pas très fatiguée et vous pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ?

Au vu de l'expression de Fred elle sût qu'il n'était pas dupe mais elle se forçait de sourire pour éviter les questions. Ce serait bien trop humiliant de parler de sa relation avec Ron aux frères de celui-ci.

Fred- Nous ? Et bien on ne dort pas parce que l'on va aller se balader dans les couloirs. Et bien puisque tu n'es pas fatiguée

George- ça te dit d'enfreindre le règlement et de venir avec nous ?

Pendant un moment elle fut grandement tentée d'accepter leur proposition mais il était 1 h 30 du matin à présent et elle devait se reposer si elle voulait espérer restée éveillée pendant les cours du lendemain.

Hermione- Une autre fois peut-être mais merci et soyez gentils ne vous attirez pas d'ennui je vous en supplie. Je suis préfète et rien qu'en sachant où vous allez je brise le règlement en ne disant rien.

George- Oui mais on sait très bien que tu ne diras rien

Fred- Parce-que tu sais que même si tu passes ton temps à nous réprimander tu nous aimes bien.

Ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de sortir de la salle et de disparaître dans les couloirs sombres du château. Ron, lui ne prenait pas vraiment son rôle de préfet au sérieux. C'était elle seule qui devait faire les rondes la nuit pendant qu'il dormait bien confortablement dans son lit. Cette nuit elle n'irait pas elle avait la tête ailleurs. La seule chose qu'il aimait faire était de montrer son enseigne de préfet à tout le monde et de menacer les élèves de leur retirer des points à tout va. Elle rassembla ses cahiers et montait le plus discrètement possible dans son dortoir. Si elle réveillait des élèves elle s'en voudrait beaucoup. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, en ce moment elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire une pause, les dortoirs étaient composés d'une chambre par élève. C'était le seul endroit où elle était sûre de ne pas être observée ou jugée car à Poudlard les ragots se transmettaient à une telle vitesse que les téléphones des moldus étaient inutiles. Elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité de tout ça, c'était vraiment trop enfantin pour elle. La lionne avait souvent l'impression qu'elle, ainsi que quelques élèves sérieuses de serdaigle faisaient parti d'un autre monde. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Fred et George ils passent leur temps a jouer des tours aux autres et fabriquer des farces et attrapes. Mais, les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient toujours à la faire rire et c'est pour cela qu'elle était indulgente avec eux. De toute manière ce sont ses amis et elle était certaine de toujours pouvoir compter sur eux comme ils pourraient compter sur elle. Elle ôta sa robe de sorcière pour enfiler une chemise de nuit violette et se faufila sous ses draps. Au bout d'une heure d'acharnement pour essayer de s'endormir elle décida d'ouvrir un livre, au moins elle ne perdrait pas son temps.

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews**


End file.
